Time for Luckytubbies!
by Zokusho
Summary: This is a very silly fic, but what else could a Lucky Star - Teletubbies crossover be. Written for the 18th challenge on Mostly Lucky Star Forum. Rated T for some saucy parts.


**Luckytubbies!**

This very silly one-shot, one-chapter fic was written for the 18th Challenge of Mostly Lucky Star Forum. T rated due to some slightly saucy parts.

I don't own Lucky Star, Teletubbies or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Time for Luckytubbies! Time for Luckytubbies!"<p>

Through her slumber, Kagami could hear a woman reciting these weird words. They didn't mean anything to her, not that she would have understood even if her brain wasn't frozen. In the background, birds were also singing, and there was this bubbly, jolly music.

Soon, the voices were drowned in a much louder noise, which resembled that of a vacuum cleaner.

Someone yanked Kagami's covers away with great force. She woke up with a start, and screamed in terror. Because she wasn't in her own room and bed. No, this was a terrifyingly different place. At the moment she didn't have the time to look around, because a monster was trying to kill her. Or at the first glance it looked like a monster.

It was cylindrical, made of blue metal, and it had two round, white eyes with black pinpoint pupils. At the place where the creature's nose might have been it had a long, gray hose instead. The last part of Kagami's covers were just being sucked in. The creature's hose moved towards Kagami, who flailed her legs and arms, but before she could escape the suction got hold of her pajama shirt. She turned around and rolled herself off of the other side of the bed, but not before her shirt and bra had been sucked into the monster's hose, leaving her wearing nothing but her panties.

At this point, the monster looked satisfied, retracted the hose, turned around – it didn't have legs but probably wheels or tracks hidden under its metallic hem – and rolled away.

Kagami was so stupefied that at first she could only sit on the floor and catch her breath. She realized there were other people in the room and quickly covered her bare breasts with her hand, blushing brightly.

The room she was in was round, the other ends disappeared from view behind the curves. The walls, equally round so that they formed a semicircular ceiling, were apparently made of metal and plastic. There were round windows but the glass was smoky and pastel colored. The floor was made of gray plastic.

The bed she had fallen off looked like it was made of plastic. It had blue edges and a red mattress. There were a row of these beds; right beside Kagami there was another bed where someone was sleeping under a cover which looked as if it was made of aluminum. The person had very long blue hair, which flowed over the edges of the bed.

Kagami grabbed the aluminum blanked and pulled it off. Yes, it was Konata, still fast asleep, in her shorts and "Panda" T-shirt. In the other two beds Kagami saw someone with lilac hair and pink hair, respectively, and if Konata was here those other two must have been her twin sister Tsukasa and their friend Miyuki.

Kagami's first reaction was to shake Konata awake. It was completely logical; being suddenly transferred into a weird fantasy world was something that could only be related to Konata and nobody else.

"Oh, Kagamin, goodmrnrmmm …" Konata muttered, and fell back asleep again.

This time, Kagami shook and slapped her until she was wide awake. Konata's jaw fell open when she saw their environment. She turned her head around, and asked, "Kagami, what is this place?"

"I don't know! Why are we here!" Kagami screamed.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were also waking up to the ruckus. "Morning, onee-chan!" Tsukasa chirped. Her eyes were squinted and, as usual, she was still half-asleep and didn't even notice anything out of the ordinary.

Miyuki felt around, trying to find her glasses. Eventually she found them on the floor beside the bed and put them on. She gasped as she saw that her bedroom had changed into a weird industrial-style tubular home.

"Does anyone know anything about this!" Kagami shouted. "And did you see the blue vacuum monster?"

The others just stared at her. "No, not yet … but I take your word that there is one," Konata muttered. "By the way, Kagamin, why are you naked? Or almost naked. You are only wearing those strawberry-print panties –"

"Don't look at my panties!" Kagami groaned. "The blue vacuum monster took my pajama shirt and bra!"

Konata looked thoughtful. "Blue vacuum monster. I think I start to remember something … can't quite figure out what it is yet."

By now, Tsukasa had gotten her eyes open. Wide open. And she was looking around. "There's a door on that wall," she noted.

"The windows over there are clear glass," Miyuki said. "I think I see sunlight."

"Wait!" Kagami yelled, before they would scurry away to explore the place. "Let's not get separated. We don't want that blue monster to catch us alone. We should go together."

"Let's start with that door, then?" Konata suggested.

The others looked at Konata expectantly. "What, do I have to open it?" she complained.

"I'm not even sure whether we should open anything … until we know a bit more …" Kagami muttered.

"But if we don't explore at all, we won't get to know anything more …" Konata said, and before anyone had time to stop her, she walked up to the door and yanked it open.

The others gasped in fear, but no monsters or deadly traps jumped at them. Behind the door was just something like a ... wardrobe. Of four pastel-colored suits. One was dark purple, one light green, one yellow, and the last one red.

"Cosplay outfits?" Kagami groaned. "Konata, are you behind all of this? Nobody else could even _think_ of something this bizarre!"

"Oh, come on, Kagamin. How could I move all the four of us into a fantasyland just like that? I'm not a wizard or anything. Not outside the games, that is."

"_Or my dreams …"_ Kagami thought. She was still embarrassed about that certain dream which had made her shout that she wants to f*&! with Konata… "Okay. Let's talk about that later. Now, what _are_ those outfits?"

Kagami pulled one of them out. It was a bulky, full-body costume of a pudgy, dark purple … humanoid. With large ears, a monkey-ish white face with a small, turned-up nose and large round eyes. And it had a triangular antenna-like thing on top of its head.

"Don't look at me, Kagamin," Konata noted, as Kagami looked at her. "I don't know any more than you do … no, wait …"

They could almost hear the gears cranking in Konata's head. Then, her face brightened. As if a lamp had lit above her head. Now Konata _knew_! "I know what this is!" she shouted, bouncing around in excitement. "I have seen this before! You must be Twinky Winky!" she announced, pointing at Kagami. "And Miyuki is Dipsy!"

"Uh, am I? I don't feel like I am," Miyuki interrupted. Normally she doesn't interrupt anyone, but the situation was anything but normal.

"No, D-i-p-s-y, not tipsy. Meaning, your name is Dipsy."

"Oh."

"Then, Tsukasa is Laa-Laa … since I'm the smallest, I must be Po."

Again, all the other girls just stared at Konata. Until Kagami groaned, "Why! What the hell do you mean!"

"Because we are the Teletubbies!"

"Ah!" Tsukasa gasped. "I know that show! I watched it a few times. That was long ago, though … and I can't remember anything of it."

"Teletubbies!" Miyuki gasped. "A British children's TV program. It ran from 1997 to 2001. The show was targeted at pre-school viewers, around the ages between one and four. It revolved around the adventures of Teletubbies, fictional humanoid beings whose bodies are round and pudgy and covered by a fleece-like fur, just like these costumes. That gray rectangle on the tummy is supposed to be a television monitor and that's why they have antennas on their heads. The pacing and design was developed by a cognitive psychologist, whose name I unfortunately cannot remember at this time."

"I never watched it, though," she finally added.

Today seemed to be the day of long, stupefied stares. The three other girls stared at Miyuki.

"As expected by Miwiki-san …" Konata sighed.

"And? And?" Kagami yelled. "What then? _Why_ are _we_ in this children's show and what happens in it?"

"Well, I know what will happen," Konata noted. "It's morning now, we watch some TV clip – from one of those tummy televisions – and we have to watch it _twice_. Then, we play around or eat something. There's a magical windmill outside, which triggers a magical event of some sorts."

"Magical event?"

"Yeah. It can be anything. From weird objects or creatures appearing. Or big ocean liners sailing past."

"And then?"

"Then the sun sets and we go to sleep at the end of the day. And that's it, basically. There shouldn't be anything dangerous in here. And, by the way, that blue monster you saw is just a cleaning robot. Called Noo-Noo, I think."

"But how do we get out?"

Konata tried to sit down on her bed, but the beds and the blankets had mysteriously disappeared, so she ended up on the floor instead. She was too deep in thoughts to notice, however.

"… I think we just have to complete an episode. Like, act as if we were the Teletubbies," Konata finally muttered.

"That's crazy!" Kagami groaned.

"Well, there is the fact that we _are_ here," Miyuki noted. "That's crazy too. I think Izumi-san's suggestion makes sense."

"So, let's wear those things!" Konata concluded, and stood up.

"Never!" Kagami yelled. "I will not wear this weird … thing!"

Konata stared at her and reflectively licked her lips. "So are you going to be half-naked all the day?"

Kagami had forgotten about her state of undress. Her cheeks turned as red as tomatoes and she covered her chest again. "I … I rather go like this than wear that horrible costume!"

Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Miyuki were already putting the suits on. "These suits are cute!" Tsukasa noted.

"I think I need some fresh air," Kagami sighed. She walked away from the others and saw a large semicircular door.

When she approached, the door slid quietly open, revealing low rolling hills covered by artificial grass. Flowers were blooming here and there in small patches. Cautiously, Kagami stepped outside. Birds were singing and the sky was bright. The weather was comfortably warm. Bunnies were scurrying around but there were no other creatures in sight.

Kagami stretched her arms and basked in the warm sunlight.

Until she saw the face in the Sun. Sōjirō Izumi's face, staring at her bare breasts with bulging eyes.

Kagami screamed, covered herself and stumbled back inside, tripping onto the threshold and falling on the floor onto her bottom.

The others heard the commotion and came to look. Kagami yelped again as she saw that the other three girls were already wearing the Teletubby costumes.

"Your father!" Kagami groaned at the Yellow Teletubby.

"Our father, onee-chan?" the Yellow Teletubby asked.

"No, Konata's father – which one of you is Konata!" Kagami groaned.

"That's me!" the Red Teletubby chirped.

"Can't you take those creepy costumes off!" Kagami shouted.

"Wait, what about my father?" the Red Teletubby – Konata, that is – asked.

"Your father is on the sky! Or his face is! He's the Sun of this … Telestubbyland!"

"Teletubby," the Green Teletubby corrected.

"Whatever! That's your father, Konata, on the sky! He was staring at my breasts!" Kagami groaned.

"That, I can understand. Because, who wouldn't?" the Red Teletubby commented. Staring at Kagami's breasts which she had again forgotten to cover.

"I'm not going to talk to you unless you take those off!" Kagami screamed.

"These are rather bulky and hot," the Green Teletubby – Miyuki – noted. "So I think I will take it off, if that's okay?"

"Let's just hope we can finish our mission without wearing them," the Red Teletubby sighed.

デfリミ~タ^ デfリミ~タ^ デfリミ~タ^

The four girls were outside, without their Teletubby costumes, that is. It turned out that Tsukasa had accidentally worn two pajama shirts so she lent the other one to Kagami so that she could be at least half-decently dressed.

Konata was still wearing the Red Teletubby costume, but she had managed to take its head off so that she now looked like the Red Teletubby with Konata's head. She insisted that at least one of them would have to wear the costume or they wouldn't be able to "finish the mission".

"Yeah, that's dad all right," Konata said, looking at the "Sun", and shading her eyes against the bright glow. The Sōjirō-Sun grinned at her daughter, and said something, but it came out as baby's babble and they couldn't understand it.

"So what's he doing there? Are we in his dream or something?" Kagami asked. She was still uncomfortable, because the pajama shirt was too short. Way too much of her legs were still being displayed, and if she would bend down at all, her panties would show.

Kagami pinched her own arm. "Ouch! This hurts, so this can't be a dream."

"But that doesn't tell if we are in his dream or not," Konata noted. "You said she ogled you when you had that, umm, wardrobe malfunction. Maybe if we take all our clothes off and run around naked?" Konata said, very loudly, almost shouting.

"Absolutely, certainly not! I will not –"

Konata interrupted Kagami's outburst. "I only said that because I wanted to know if he can hear us. Doesn't look like he can."

Kagami looked up to the sky and saw that Sōjirō-Sun's expression had not changed. "Oh, right. He would have started to drool or something."

"Big hug!" Konata suddenly yelled, and jumped onto Kagami's neck, burying her face into Kagami's chest.

"W-what?" Kagami gasped. She didn't have anything else under her pajama shirt and so Konata's hug felt unusually intimate.

"A big hug! Tsukasa, Yuki-chan, you too! This is a group hug, which we must do before we can proceed," Konata explained.

"Oh! I remember this!" Tsukasa chirped, and wrapped her arms around her sister and Konata.

"Yuki-chan, you too," Konata repeated. "Umm, all right, if you think it is necessary, Izumi-san," Miyuki muttered, and gently wrapped her hands around the other girls. Konata grabbed Miyuki's waist and pulled her in. "Yeah, big hug!" Konata cheered. "Feels nice, doesn't it?"

Tsukasa giggled nervously. She and Konata were the shortest so they got to enjoy Miyuki's bosom on their faces. Secretly, Kagami enjoyed this close moment as well, but she didn't want to show it, so she pretended to be indifferent, even hesitant. Of course, her cheeks betrayed her, since they had immediately turned bright red again.

Konata raised her head and noted, "Look, it's working!"

The others turned their head and saw that the huge windmill-like thing – it looked more like one of those festive paper windmill toys than a real windmill – had started turning. Some kind of purple sparks or stars came out of the windmill.

Konata's _ahoge_ – the strand of blue hair standing on top of her head, that is – crackled with electricity, startling all the girls a bit.

"Uh-oh!" Konata exclaimed.

"What was that 'uh-oh' about?" Kagami muttered. "And why is your hair acting up –"

The gray rectangle on the tummy of Konata's costume lit up and showed a gray screen, accompanied with the sound of white noise.

"Yes! It's really working!" Konata cheered. "But we all have to say 'uh-oh'! Okay? One, two, three, UH-OH!"

"Uh-oh," the other three girls repeated, more or less successfully.

The gray screen changed and showed a scene – apparently from a Japanese shrine. "Uh-oh," Konata said again. "I can't quite see the screen while I'm wearing it. What does it show, tell me?"

"Looks like …" Kagami's eyes widened. "Looks like our shrine. Washinomiya Shrine."

"Look, there's big sister! And big sister!" Tsukasa chirped.

"Yeah, now it shows Matsuri and Inori … sweeping the yard," Kagami described.

Right away, Konata an important question in her mind. "Are they wearing shrine maiden cosplay?"

"It's not cosplay! But yes, they are wearing _miko_ attire."

"Bah! I'd wanted to see that!" Konata complained.

After a minute, nothing else had yet happened, besides Kagami's older sisters still sweeping.

"Why is it – whatever _it_ is – showing us this?" Kagami sighed.

"Maybe dad has something to do with this after all. This would be something he'd like to see, anyway," Konata suggested. "Let's see if there's going to be twincest or something!" she then chirped, and bent her head in an awkward angle, trying to see better. So far, nothing "interesting" was still happening. It did seem that they would be finished with sweeping soon, and the camera – if there was such – started following them inside.

"They are not twins!" Kagami groaned.

"Oh, Kagamin? Just like that, you replied to that. Have you been thinking of twincest, or something?"

Tsukasa and Miyuki certainly looked like they had not been thinking about such things. They just stared at Kagami and Konata, completely oblivious about the subject.

"O-of course not!" Kagami gasped.

"Twin…cest?" Tsukasa asked. "What's that?"

Kagami slapped her forehead and groaned with frustration. "Don't…!" she yapped at Konata, who was just about to open her big mouth. "She doesn't need to know about that!"

"Oh, twincest! Now I get it!" Miyuki chirped. "That means, that there are twin sisters – or brothers – and they –"

"Stop! Let's drop that subject right now!" Kagami yelled. "Look, something's happening on the screen," she added, hoping to distract both Tsukasa and Miyuki.

Indeed, something was happening. Matsuri and Inori were now standing at the gates of the shrine, welcoming the people pouring in. It looked like there was a huge line, with no end at sight.

"Bah, I remember this. It's last New Year. We had gotten back from Comiket and then we had to work all the day … my feet hurt like hell," Kagami muttered.

Next, the "video" showed people washing their hands and mouths, ringing the bells of the temple, and praying. It was nothing the Hiiragi twins had not seen countless times already. In a couple of minutes, the show seemed to be over. The screen went gray.

"So, what happens now?" Kagami asked.

"Again! Again!" Konata shouted.

"What do you mean –" Kagami stopped as Konata's "screen" lit up again and the same thing started playing from the start.

"Oh no, not again! Why do we have to watch the same thing again?" Kagami groaned.

"How boring," Tsukasa sighed, and yawned.

"Sorry, we have to. Otherwise we can't proceed," Konata claimed.

Kagami sighed and sat down onto the soft grass. As they waited for the same "video" to play again, Tsukasa's eyes were drooping and even Miyuki yawned a couple of times. Kagami glared at the Sōjirō-Sun on the sky. Now, _he_ was apparently waiting for the second viewing as eagerly as the first. As did Konata; she bent her head even more to get a better view.

"Hey, it's different!" Konata gasped.

This stirred the others up somewhat.

Kagami was about to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. The screen again showed Inori and Matsuri, but this time they were in a dressing room. About to take their clothes off. The camera panned backwards and showed that Kagami, Tsukasa, and their mother Miki were there as well.

"Aww, nice, this is from our last trip to the hot springs," Tsukasa chirped.

"Turn it off!" Kagami groaned.

"I don't know how! Besides, don't you want to see this?" Konata asked innocently.

Kagami jumped in front of Konata and covered the screen with her body. Konata tried to step backwards but Kagami wrapped her arms around Konata and held her tight.

"Kagami, we aren't supposed to do the 'big hug' now! We got to watch this clip!" Konata complained, and tried to push Kagami off. They both lost their balance and Konata fell on her back, with Kagami on top of her. Kagami couldn't stop a blush rising onto her cheeks once again. "I won't show your dad us naked!"

"But _I_ want to see it!" Konata yelled, and wrestled Kagami down, catching her arm into a judo arm lock in between her legs. To Konata's disappointment, as long as she was holding Kagami immobilized she was unable to see the screen. "Tsukasa, tell me what it shows!"

Tsukasa bent over and looked. "It just shows us in the bath. You can't really see anything, uh, exposed…"

"Darn. I guess they couldn't allow anything like that in a children's show," Konata muttered.

"Let me go!" Kagami screamed and struggled again. Konata had to twist her arm a bit more to calm her down. Kagami's arm was rubbing in between her legs, exactly at the right place. However, the thick, furry costume she was wearing diluted the experience. "I've got to wrestle you more often!" Konata thought. She didn't realize she was thinking aloud.

"You pervert!" Kagami groaned.

The video clip ended – with no explicit scenes. Konata let Kagami go, and they stood up, dusting their clothes and costumes.

"In other circumstances, I'd punish you. Painfully," Kagami growled.

Konata gulped. Kagami looked like she meant it. "Anyway, I think I can take this thing off now. It's getting a bit hot."

"Children's show …" Kagami muttered. "Children's show, with your father ogling up there."

"Oh, he writes scripts for children's cartoons and stuff," Konata noted.

The other three girls stared at her in disbelief.

"I pity those children …" Kagami muttered.

デfリミ~タ^ デfリミ~タ^ デfリミ~タ^

The four girls were lying on the grass, staring at the sky. They had chosen a slope where they would not have to facing Sōjirō-Sun. Even Konata had started to think it was a bit creepy. Kagami and Konata felt like they needed some rest after the exercise, Tsukasa was fast asleep, and Miyuki lost in thoughts.

"I'm getting hungry …" Kagami said quietly.

"There ought to be toast and custard inside the house," Konata noted.

"Toast … and custard …" Kagami repeated the words.

"Yeah. Teletubbies don't eat anything but toast and custard."

Kagami sat up and sighed. "It doesn't sound very appetizing, but … shall we?"

Konata stood up. "Yeah, why not. Yuki-chan, Tsukasa, are you coming?"

There was no answer, because, by now, both Tsukasa and Miyuki were snoring softly.

"I think it's safe to let them sleep here. It doesn't look like there's anything dangerous in here," Kagami said, standing up.

They walked towards the "house", but Kagami hesitated at the doorway. "I hope that vacuum monster doesn't attack us."

Konata turned around and grabbed Kagami's hand. "Nah … and even if it does, it's not dangerous. All it can do is vacuum the clothes off of us."

"That's what I'm worrying about!" Kagami groaned. She blushed even brighter as she realized they both were still rather scantily dressed. Then, her tummy grumbled.

Konata giggled and said, "Aww, my Kagamin is hungry."

"… well, yes, I am! Let's find something to eat."

After a short search, Konata pointed out at a metal box, which had a slit on top of it, a vertical row of five purple lights on the side, and a switch on another side. "Tubby Toast machine!" Konata exclaimed.

Kagami glared at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Let's find out. Umm, Kagami … could you let go of my hand?"

Kagami's blush turned a degree brighter as she quickly yanked her hand away.

Konata, chuckling to herself, pushed the switch on the side of the "Tubby Toast machine". It started rumbling and shaking, and the lowest purple light turned on. They could also see something glowing red inside the machine. Kagami took a few steps backwards, just in case the thing would explode or something.

After all the five lights had turned on, the machine spat out a light brown disk, which bounced off the ceiling and landed at Kagami's feet. "Yech. It got onto the floor. We can't eat it now!" she complained.

Konata, however, didn't mind eating off the floor. Especially off Kagami's feet, almost. "Three-second rule!" she yelled, grasped the thing, and took a bite. The bread – or whatever it was – looked slightly burned, and it had a smiley face imprinted on the top. With some difficulty, Konata managed to bite off a piece of it, and started chewing. But it didn't look like she was enjoying the food very much.

"How is it?" Kagami asked.

"Bland. And dry," Konata muttered. Her mouth was full of sawdust-like bread crumbs and as she spoke, they spewed out of her mouth.

"Whatever. I'm too hungry to care," Kagami muttered, and approached the machine. As she pushed the switch, the machine started making the same sounds as before, the lowest of the purple lights lit … and then it stopped. The sounds and the shaking ceased. The light still stayed on, but otherwise the machine was dead. "Great, it broke down."

Konata coughed another mouthful of crumbs off, and asked, "Want to taste this one?"

"That one was on the floor … and you have been biting it …"

"It would be like an indirect kiss!" Konata chirped.

Instanly, Kagami turned bright red. She groaned, "I knew you would say that!" and turned back to the machine. Frustrated, she punched the switch of the machine. "Damn it, stupid toast machine, give me one of those stupid toasts!"

To her surprise, the machine started working again. This time, though, it made a significantly louder noise. And the lights flicked on and off randomly. Another Tubby Toast bounced off of the top, but Kagami failed to catch it. However, in just a few seconds, the machine spewed out another, which Kagami managed to grab. She backed off of the machine again, because it shook violently, made weird noises, and wisps of smoke were rising out of the top slit. Yet another toast shot out, and a fourth one. Soon, the machine was spewing out several toasts per second.

"How do I turn this thing off?" Kagami asked. Konata looked at her, then at the machine, and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Kagami took a bite of the toast she had managed to catch. True enough, it wasn't very good. As if someone had baked toast from sawdust instead of flour.

They backed off a few yards because the machine had gone crazy and loads of Tubby Toasts were now piling up around it.

A nearby closet opened and the blue cylindrical monster rolled out, and started to vacuum the scattered toasts. It spun around, frantically sucked the piles of toasts into its hose, and its white eyeballs rolled in its "head" as it tried to perform its herculean duty. It didn't take long for it to become full – or run out of energy. With a final last gasp, it stopped moving and turned itself off. Likewise, with a loud grinding noise, the toast machine stopped casting toasts, and all of its lights turned off.

"My clothes are inside that … thing," Kagami sighed. But she didn't want to go anywhere near the blue monster, and besides, there were hundreds of Tubby Toasts inside the thing as well. "And I can't eat this!"

"Yeah, it's bad …" Konata agreed, and spat out a mouthful of dry toast. "Guess we have to test Tubby Custard, then. That's the custard machine, over there."

Kagami glared at the contraption. "Are you sure?"

The large machine Konata was pointing at, apparently made of colorful plastic, had two tower-like things with red lights on top of them, a faucet, and several switches, levers and buttons.

Konata walked up to the machine and promptly flicked a green switch. The apparatus literally made a sound that sounded like a fart, and several lights lit up.

Kagami didn't want to go too close. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I think … first we need a Tubby Custard bowl. One of them comes out if you push this button here," Konata explained, pointing at one of the buttons.

"You do that. I'll stay away from that doomsday machine."

"Nah, it's perfectly safe!" Konata claimed. "Don't you want a big bowl of fresh, sweet, delicious custard?"

Kagami's stomach rumbled again, inciting a giggle from Konata.

"I can hear that you do! Tubby Custard! Tubby Custard!" Konata exclaimed, and struck one of the buttons. The machine made another farting noise followed by gurgling and bubbling sounds.

"Uh-oh!" Konata exclaimed, unwittingly using a teletubby-ish exclamation.

"What? What now?" Kagami groaned, and made a mistake; she came to take a closer look.

"I started with the last button –" Konata was cut short because a blue pipe on the side of the other tower-like thing sprayed both of them with a shower of pink, gooey liquid.

Kagami tried to step back, but slipped on the slimy floor. As she fell, she also accidentally swept Konata off of her feet, and she landed crosswise on top of her. Another deluge of pink sludge from the machine covered them both.

Kagami's nose, mouth, eyes and even ears were full of the cold, runny pink pudding. She grabbed the nearest fabric she got hold of – it happened to be Konata's shirt – and frantically wiped her face.

"Ack! Disgusting!" Kagami groaned.

Lubricated by Tubby Custard, the shirt slipped easily off of Konata, leaving her only in her bra and shorts. So when Kagami finally got her eyes clean, she saw half-naked Konata sitting on top of her. She was blushing slightly, though it couldn't be seen under all the Tubby Custard.

"W-what are you doing!" Kagami groaned.

"M-me? Me?" Konata gasped, pointing at her nose. "I didn't do anything! You started undressing me and I thought …"

There was a very long, and a very awkward silence. Kagami's cheeks, as much of them could be seen through the pink smear, were glowing redder than ever before.

"S-so you are thinking of the same thing?" Konata finally managed to gasp.

"No! I would never think of anything like that!" Kagami groaned.

Konata's cheeks bulged, but she wasn't able to hold it down. She fell on Kagami, roaring with laughter. "Ka-Kagamin, how come you then knew what I meant –" she managed to gasp.

Kagami wasn't quite ready to turn all _deredere_ at a moment like this, so she just yelled, "Get off of me!" and started to struggle.

She threw Konata off of her, but slipped on the custard and now it was her turn to land on Konata. Their faces also got uncomfortably close. So close that Kagami could easily lick the custard off of Konata's face. Or lips.

Her hands kept slipping and she couldn't even raise herself to make some distance in between their bodies. And at this most inappropriate moment, Kagami had a sudden urge to kiss Konata's bud-like mouth. However, before she could even start considering what this weirdest desire meant, they were interrupted.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa's voice cried. "What on earth are you two doing?"

Kagami swung her head around, and saw Tsukasa and Miyuki standing in the middle of piles of Tubby Toast, and staring at them. Miyuki's cheeks were flushed and she held her palm on her mouth. Tsukasa simply had a horrified look on her face. "Are you two m-m-making out?" she stuttered.

"No!" Kagami yelled, while Konata yelled, "Yes!" at the same time and burst into laughter again.

"We just slipped on this … custard! It was an accident!" Kagami explained.

"Why are you holding Kona-chan's shirt –" Tsukasa quickly snapped her mouth close as her sister almost threw daggers from her eyes at her with her glare.

With a frantic effort, Kagami managed to roll off of Konata and drag herself up. "We tried to find something to eat and the toast machine spew out all of those and then this custard machine went crazy and my eyes were full of custard and we both fell down and I grabbed whatever I could find to wipe my eyes and it happened to be Konata's shirt and I didn't mean to take her clothes off and make love to her on the floor!" she frantically explained.

Konata couldn't get up because she was laughing too hard.

Tsukasa couldn't keep a straight face either. She tried to hold it down, but made a snorting noise, which set off Miyuki, who started to giggle.

"A-anyway, onee-chan … something's happening outside …" Tsukasa gasped, wiping tears of laughter off her eyes.

"Uh, then, let's go outside! What are we waiting for?" Kagami exclaimed, and started walking, trying to ignore them. "So what is going on in here?"

"It's just that the … umm … sun, is setting," Tsukasa explained. Miyuki helped Konata up and they came outside to have a look.

Indeed. The Sōjirō-Sun, with a wistful expression, was descending towards the horizon.

Konata nudged Kagami's side. "Well, Kagamin … you never know what will happen during the nights, since dad isn't watching … if you know what I mean? Nudge, nudge."

"No, I don't! Besides, Tsukasa and Miyuki are here!" Kagami groaned.

Konata's eyes widened. "Whoa, you are actually thinking of –"

"No! Never! I wasn't! Besides – there's nothing to eat but toast and custard, and neither tasted good. I don't want to stay in this, whatever this place is."

"So how do we get back home?" Tsukasa pondered.

"No idea, but somehow I'm getting sleepy already … must be because there's no online games – hey, I can't stay here! I need to get online!" Konata gasped as she realized there indeed was no computers in this world. And no manga. And no anime, except whatever anime clips they might see in the "screens" of the outfits.

"Konata … what about high school? And our families? We really can't stay here!" Kagami groaned.

Miyuki noted, "Also, there's no baths, no other clothing besides those Teletubby costumes, and no economy, such as banks and shops. I'm afraid a diet of toast and custard would not sustain human life in the long run. And there doesn't seem to be medical facilities of any sort. If we get injured or sick, it would be inconvenient."

"Oh, right. That too."

They stood outside, watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The bunnies scurried away into their holes, and the artificial-looking flowers started to close for the "night".

As the last rays of the rapidly setting "sun" disappeared from the sky, various light purple and green lights turned on inside the house so that they wouldn't be left into darkness.

"Ah well …" Konata's speech was interrupted by a huge, contagious yawn. "Can't keep my eyes open. I think I'll go to bed now. Hope that cleaner-robot-whatever has cleaned up the mess meanwhile."

Inside, the mess had indeed been mostly cleaned. The tubby toasts and custard had disappeared. Also, the plastic beds had appeared again, with their aluminum blankets.

"Yech. I'd liked to brush my teeth and have a bath first …" Kagami muttered. "But I guess it can't be helped."

She sighed and lied down on one of the beds, and pulled the blanket over herself. The others followed her example.

Despite their afternoon nap, both Tsukasa and Miyuki started to snore softly in just a few minutes.

"Those two should be more worried," Kagami muttered to herself. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. While the days in this weird place seemed short, she didn't want to spend another day in here. Besides, she was still hungry. She had forgotten to actually eat any of the custard.

"Kagamin, I'm cold. Can I sleep with you?" Konata whispered.

"No. Go to sleep," Kagami whispered back.

"Aah, Kagamin … you're so warm and soft … do you mind if I put my hand in _here_?" Konata whispered.

Kagami raised her head, afraid that Konata had accidentally gone to Tsukasa's or Miyuki's bed. But this was not the case. Konata was still in her own bed. She was just talking in her sleep.

"Those kinds of dreams are forbidden!"

Kagami didn't quite like Konata's lewd expression either. She sighed deeply and put her head back onto the pillow. For a while, she kept listening, but either Konata's dream didn't progress any further or she didn't sleep-talk about it anymore.

Finally, Kagami's eyelids drooped and she drifted into sleep.

デfリミ~タ^ デfリミ~タ^ デfリミ~タ^

And – at least that's how it felt – she then woke up immediately, because her alarm clock had started to ring.

Kagami smashed the alarm clock silent, and realized she was back in her own room and her own bed.

"Now that was the weirdest dream ever!" she groaned. "I wonder what that was all about …"

She rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms, and forced herself to get up. As she was going to the bathroom, Tsukasa's door opened. Tsukasa peeked out, looking unusually fresh, considering it was only early morning.

"Good morning, onee-chan! You know, I just had the weirdest dream ever!" Tsukasa chirped. "You were in that dream! And Kona-chan and Yuki-chan too!"

"Oh, no … I really wish we did not share the same dream!" Kagami groaned.

But Kagami's wish didn't come true.

* * *

><p>If you didn't get any of that, watch this: <strong>www dot youtube dot comwatch?v=lpdfBSb-8i8**

and other related videos…


End file.
